Together we are one
by AngelByMistake
Summary: Inuyasha's become a full Demon only this time a kiss from kagome wont change him back ... what will they do? songficoneshot


_HEY! ... ok so this is my story ... it is only a one shot! ... but it just came to me when i was on the bus home so i wrote it out the other night ... ummm ... ok so Read and then review so i can see how to improove my stories...! thnx xox libby_

**DISCLAIMER:** i DO NOT own inuyasha or any other inuyasha characters ... if i did ... do you reall think i would be writing fanfics? 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Here we are  
sharing our lives  
we made it through  
the good and bad times_**

"Dahm, Kagome … we're too late! InuYasha's already changed!" Sango says to Kagome as they fly on Kirara, over to the mountain top of the demon Hiyari **(A/N: I created Hiyari … I don't know exactly what type of demon he is … but he is a demon with powers … and yeah.)** where InuYasha stands. "It's ok Sango, I know how to change him back! … All I have to do is kiss him like I did that time Kaguya changed him from half demon to full demon." Kagome replies to her with a look of determination on her face. "It's not going to be quite that easy this time Kagome." Miroku says from atop of Shippo's balloon shape. "InuYasha's transformation wasn't complete then… It is this time Kagome … Hiyari made InuYasha a full demon!"

**_  
And still we stand  
with hope in our hearts_**

"Well what do you expect me to do? Just sit around doing nothing? There is no harm in trying something!" Kagome yells back at Miroku. "And trying is just what I'm going to do!" "Kagome … I know we have to try … but I just don't want to see you get hurt! And I don't think InuYasha, once we change him back, will be very appreciative or thankful to any of us if we let you get hurt!" Miroku says to Kagome, trying to reason with her. "I can't just not do anything Miroku … and if saving InuYasha means I get hurt … then so be it! … I know there must be some way to save him … and I AM going to try everything I can think of!" Kagome says clearly ending the argument

**_  
No matter what  
we will play our part_**

"How do you want us to help Kagome?" Sango says as she keeps Kirara circling above InuYasha trying to keep him within their sight. "I … I haven't really thought that far ahead" Kagome says as she looks down at InuYasha. _"InuYasha … what have you done? How can I help you change back?"_ she thinks to herself, never once taking her eyes of InuYasha. "Sango … When I say to, get Kirara to go lower to InuYasha … still keep a distance away from him … but just low enough so I can jump-" "JUMP! … You are not going to jump down to him! … Kagome … that isn't InuYasha down there … that's the demon side of him … he isn't just going to catch a falling girl from out of the sky!" Sango says interrupting Kagome. "He will Sango … I know he will! Demon or not … that's still InuYasha … and he won't let me fall! Miroku … I want you to throw something at InuYasha just before I jump, to get his attention!"

**_  
And now we've come so far  
one chance to touch a star  
Go higher and higher_**

"Very well lady Kagome … we will be only a call away should you need our help!" Miroku replies to her, trying to give Sango a look of confidence. Seeing Miroku's look and hearing him agree with Kagome, Sango give Kagome a nod and nudges Kirara to get lower. "Miroku … what ever you have on you … throw it NOW!" Kagome yells to Miroku as she stands up on Kirara's back with Sango's support. With a nod Miroku throws the rock straight at InuYasha's head.

_**  
Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid**_

With the rock on its way down to InuYasha, Kagome takes one deep breath and launches herself of Kirara's back, and starts to make the descend down to InuYasha. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yells just as the rock connects with InuYasha's head. Looking up the Inu-Demon see's the mortal girl falling down above him. _"Catch her! … Why …I can kill … kill kill kill! … CATCH HER!"_ The voices in InuYasha's head argue. _"He isn't going to catch me … what have I done?"_ Kagome thinks as she comes closer and closer the confused demon below her. Just as Kagome starts to get herself ready for impact with the ground, she feels two hands around her waist swinging her to the ground. Opening her eyes she looks at InuYasha, only to be staring into red bloodshot eyes, not the beautiful golden eyes she gets lost in. Suddenly she feels sharp pains in her sides, looking down she see's InuYasha's demon claws imbedded into her skin, slowly travelling deeper and deeper into the sides of her body, the blood starting to seep out drop by drop.

_**  
Put our differences behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one**_

Trying to ignore the pain, and determined to change InuYasha back, Kagome looks into his eyes again. _"I hope this works" _she thinks to herself. "I know you don't want to hurt me InuYasha … I love you for who you are!" she says as she stands on the tops of her toes and kisses InuYasha. _"What is this mortal girl doing … I must kill her! … So why can't I kill her!"_ InuYasha thinks, trying to understand the situation before him. Suddenly InuYasha removes the claws from inside of Kagome and pushes her away. Thinking that she had gotten through to him, Kagome looks up to InuYasha expecting the golden eyes, but once again she stares into bloodshot eyes. "Oh InuYasha…" Kagome says beginning to feel the tears well up in the back of her eyes.

**_  
Deep inside your heart and soul  
you've worked so hard  
to reach your goal_**

Before the tears even have the chance to leave Kagome's eyes InuYasha lunges for her, claws extended and at the ready. Realising that InuYasha is set on hurting her, she starts to run. Sango and Miroku seeing Kagome running away from InuYasha start descending down the hill. Miroku attempts to distract InuYasha with more rocks that he found on the descend down the hill while Sango reaches an arm down from Kirara's back to lift Kagome up.

_**  
With every step  
With every breath  
You gave it all  
Till there was nothing left  
Seek out the strength to win  
No thoughts of giving in  
Go higher and higher**_

"Sango … it didn't work … InuYasha is still demon." Kagome says once she is safely back on Kirara's back behind Sango and on the way back up, away from the ground. "I know Kagome … and we will think of how we can get him back to normal … but right now we have to get you home so that you-" "THAT'S IT! .. HOME! … Sango … we need to get InuYasha back to the sacred tree in the forest" Kagome yells interrupting Sango. "MIROKU… If Sango and I go ahead … can you and Shippo lead InuYasha to the sacred tree in the Forest of InuYasha?" she yells out to Miroku who is just below her still trying to distract InuYasha. "Most certainly my lady. If that is what you wish!" he replies as Shippo returns to the balloon form and starts to rise himself and Miroku off the ground. "Hey InuYasha … Over here! Follow me! … I'm a distraction … Follow me!" Miroku calls to InuYasha while still constantly throwing rocks in his direction. With InuYasha's complete focus no longer on Kagome, InuYasha begins to follow Miroku toward the sacred tree.

_**  
Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid**_

Once Kagome, Sango and Kirara arrive at the sacred tree, Kagome lowers herself from Kirara's back and walks over to one of the raised roots and stands on it. "Kagome … what are you doing? How is this going to work? You need to go home, get bandaged up, then come back and try again!" Sango says to Kagome trying to reason with her. "Sango … I know what I'm doing … and if this wont work … nothing will change InuYasha back. I want you and Kirara to go hide in the forest… and when Miroku and Shippo come … get them to hide also! … GO NOW I can hear them!" Kagome says to Sango, who realises that Kagome isn't going to move and does as she requests. Just as Miroku and Shippo fly past her she puts a hand out and grabs a hold of Miroku's kimono, pulling both him and Shippo into hiding. Not a moment later InuYasha comes bursting into the clearing in that part of the forest. "InuYasha … Come get me … I'm unarmed, so come get me now if you want to kill me!" Kagome says to him when he stopped only metres away from her. Smelling the air around him, InuYasha senses no danger and with out stretched claws he starts to run for Kagome. _"This HAS to work … or I'm a goner!"_ Kagome says to herself. "InuYasha … SIT BOY!" Kagome yells as loud as her voice will allow her.

_**  
Put our differences behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one**_

Just as InuYasha's body starts to hurtle towards the ground a flood of memories come back to him.

'_Kagome … say the words … ummm InuYasha sit boy' _

'_That's not my name! Sit boy!' _

'_I'm going home stupid! InuYasha sit boy!'_

'_Sit boy'_

'_Sit boy'_

'_Sit boy'_

'_SIT BOY'_

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yells as his body connects with the ground below him. BANG "Inu… InuYasha?" Kagome says uncertainly. As the dust starts to settle around him she walks over to InuYasha. Standing up InuYasha blinks and looks around. Looking up at him Kagome see's the golden orbs that are InuYasha's eyes. "InuYasha! Your ok!" she says throwing herself against him to embrace him. "Kagome…" InuYasha says simply as he places his arms around her to hug her back. Smelling the air around him, InuYasha smells blood. Looking down to where his arms are around Kagome, he see's the blood in her shirt. "Kagome … your hurt … I did that to you didn't I … you shouldn't have come near me when I was like that! I could have killed you!" InuYasha says as he trys to push Kagome away. "But you didn't InuYasha … I knew you wouldn't hurt me!" Kagome says as she stands on her toes once again to kiss InuYasha, only this time to feel InuYasha kiss her back. Pulling her into a tighter embrace, InuYasha breaks the kiss. "Thank you Kagome … I'll stay a half demon for a while longer, so I don't hurt you." he says to her. "You will never hurt me InuYasha…" Kagome says as she rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you InuYasha." She says to him in little more than a whisper, so that only he can hear it. "I love you too Kagome." InuYasha say to Kagome as he holds her in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

**_See what we've all become  
Together we are one_**


End file.
